heroes_lingersfandomcom-20200213-history
Odo Sapphire
Odo Sapphire is a male unicorn and is a former recurring antagonist who turned anti-hero in Lingers. He is Petronace Jay's brother. Personality: Odo is hoarse, indifferent, repulsive, arrogant, selfish, greedy, cruel, self-centered, destructive, and antisocial. Odo is also very proud, arrogant and selfish, proud and flexing his fleshy arms. Additionally, it is vengeful, and spiteful, as any race losing in car careers has accusing their peers of cheating. He is also furious and desperate, hunting and mauling anyone who tries to steal his treasures. Odo is incredibly greedy, lazy, rude and manipulative. He will only agree on something if there is a reward (preferably money) involved; He is easily susceptible to bribes. He is extremely jealous of Jay's fame, and often tried to steal enough wealth to become as beloved as Jay. While he has been rich at times (to the point of owning his own giant castle full of gold coins more than once), usually his get-rich-quick schemes seem to go awry. Retired as Jay's enemy, though he says he is still his enemy. Odo is not completely evil, but his greed can motivate him to do bad things. Odo is also very aggressive and will resort to violence to get what he wants. He is very tempered too. Odo in his anti-heroic acts of the show, he has shown to be useful and more enjoyable in what he as a villain. Odo is kinder and does not show so much hatred for Jay in his antiheroic attitudes. Trivia. *Odo has a brother named Petronace Jay, whose real name is Petronace Sapphire, Jay is the third surname of Odo's brother. *Odo can be considered as the most violent of the whole series. *It can also be a parody of Wario, character of the series and the franchise of games and television Mario Bros. *Odo, when he was younger, he had red hair. *No one knows his age and his brother, but it is likely that both are in their 30s. *Its name Odo, is a variant of the name Oddo, that is a probable and possible Italian version of Otto. *Not very well known about the story of Odo, when he was small he and his brother were rejected by his family and led to transform into bad unicorns. This can be a significant and reason to take Odo and Petronace to the wrong side. *He is similar to Wario, for his attitudes and personality. *In the 25th issue of Lingers magazine, Odo is a redeemed and reformed villain of his actions, he and Petronace are supporting characters in the series, this can be a makeover for them in the sequel to the animated series they are portrayed as anti-heroes that can change For heroes. *Odo is one of the two brothers who did not know how to sing when he was little. Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Thief Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Parody Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Counterparts Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Bullies